


Don’t Hold Your Breath

by dobe_san



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobe_san/pseuds/dobe_san
Summary: Not yet, Sasuke told himself, tilting his head back onto Naruto’s shoulder just as his lover’s hand came back up to rest on his exposed throat.





	Don’t Hold Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> I (and Naruto) have a thing for submissive Sasuke.

_Shit!_

Sasuke cursed when Naruto entered him without warning, making him spread his legs wider. They were both on his bed, Sasuke on his hands and knees with Naruto taking him once more from behind. It was already their third round for the night.

“Faster,” He demanded with a push back, relishing in the bruising grip on his hipbone. He barely registered a low growl from his lover when the thrusts suddenly sped up. The slapping of skin echoed in the dark room, the obscene sounds from where they were connected adding to the symphony of love making.

“Fuck, Sasuke, you’re still so tight.”

Sasuke gasped from a particularly sharp hit to his prostrate and collapsed forward onto the mattress. He turned his face sideways, chest heaving as he fisted the sheets desperately.

Naruto wrung a few more helpless moans from him and then suddenly stilled, pulling him up with a firm arm around his chest. The change in position elicited a surprised hitch in Sasuke’s breath as Naruto sat them back on their heels, making extra effort to keep their bodies intimately connected. Sasuke’s back was now flushed against against his partner’s broad chest, their skins sticky from the heat.

When Sasuke finally got used to his new position, he soon realised that Naruto was no longer fucking him, instead preferring to toy with his swollen nipples and listening to his sensitive mewls in response. Sasuke slapped the man in the leg.

“Hurry up and  _move_.”

The demand sounded more desperate than he would have liked, his usual deep voice absolutely wrecked from shoving Naruto’s length down his throat earlier.

A low chuckle rumbled through Naruto’s chest. He pinched Sasuke’s nipples, hard, before pulling his cock out very,  _very_  slowly. The leaking tip stayed at Sasuke’s entrance, holding it open.

“If you’re complaining, it means I’m not doing enough,” he drawled, before shoving himself balls deep again.

Sasuke’s threw his head back, lips parting in an inaudible moan.

Naruto rotated his hips with intent, forcing Sasuke’s back to arch like a bow from the immense pleasure coursing through his veins. He loved it when Naruto was in a teasing mood, riling him up in a way that no one else can. But he was already getting really close, so he told Naruto as such.

The blond responded with nothing but a playful lick up his neck, now massaging the flesh of Sasuke’s inner thighs with his hands.  _Touch me_ , Sasuke willed silently, but the fingers on his legs stayed where they were, a few painful centimetres shy of his throbbing erection. So Sasuke grabbed his own cock with his right hand instead, feeling his precum ooze out immediately at the much needed contact.

Then, long fingers danced up his chest to wrap around his neck. Sasuke swallowed, throat bobbing against Naruto’s sweaty palm. With Naruto’s left hand still on his thigh, Sasuke knew what he had to do — he circled his own left digits around Naruto’s bottom wrist.

When Sasuke clenched around Naruto’s hard length in anticipation of what was to come, the blond growled and bit him in the shoulder as a warning. Despite all the teasing, he knew that Naruto probably wasn’t going to last long either, not with the way his cock pulsed inside him. With a shaky breath, Sasuke whispered his consent.

“Do it, Naruto.”

Lips caressed the hidden skin behind his ear. The gentle kiss was oddly out of place amidst the erotic nature of their carnal activities.

“Remember to squeeze my wrist if it gets too much,” Naruto said, nipping Sasuke’s ear before resuming the pace from before.

Sasuke couldn’t help the cries coming out of his own mouth. He let himself be pounded like a rag doll, feeling Naruto’s thick length entering and leaving him faster than he could keep up. He pushed his knees further apart and stroked himself quickly in time, chasing after the release that he needed to end the night. They had done this enough for Naruto to know the exact way to tilt his hips, driving himself into the spot that made Sasuke see stars.

The thumb that was on the side his neck stroked his sweaty skin, and then very carefully pressed down with slight force. Sasuke felt himself tense up instinctively, causing the blond to release his hold at once.

“You okay?” Naruto asked, hips slowing down but not stopping.

Sasuke nodded, sucking in a deep breath. Naruto gave a reassuring squeeze to his thigh, reminding Sasuke of the grip he still had around Naruto’s wrist as a precaution. Sasuke did not want to stop, but he knew the option was there if he wanted to.

Naruto kissed him on the shoulder and resumed his quick pace. Sasuke moved his hips in time with his thrusts, ignoring his aching body that was beginning to protest. For their second try, Naruto held his thumb against the same spot on his neck again, and this time Sasuke felt his senses heighten in slow motion as Naruto pressed down: he could feel the air leaving him, his previously cloudy mind suddenly aware of everything from his own heartbeat in his ears, to the heat of Naruto’s palm against his skin. He focused on his twitching erection in his hand, the glide of Naruto’s shaft on the inside of his walls, and noticed the warm slick trickling down the back of his thighs. Naruto released his fingers again quickly, knowing full well not to push the boundaries.

“You’re doing so well, Sasuke,” He praised, wrapping his hand around Sasuke’s to stroke his swollen cock.

The coiling heat in Sasuke’s abdomen was simmering dangerously, threatening to burst any moment now. He squeezed the bottom of his erection in an attempt to stave off his impending orgasm.  _Not yet_ , he told himself, tilting his head back onto Naruto’s shoulder just as his lover’s hand came back up to rest on his exposed throat.

Naruto changed up the speed throughout his movements, sometimes fucking Sasuke with quick shallow thrusts, sometimes dragging them out long and agonisingly slow. But his aim on Sasuke’s prostrate was relentless, and Sasuke couldn’t take it any longer. When Naruto pressed the spot on Sasuke’s neck for the third time, Sasuke clenched down hard once more. With a violent tug to his own cock, his body went taut, peaking from the chase. The orgasm that he had held back earlier finally unleashed itself in ribbons of white that decorated his face and chest. He continued thrusting into his own hand, hips gyrating in a needy dance to ride out the intense waves.

Naruto released his fingers instantly from Sasuke’s neck, now firming his hold on the man’s already bruised hip. He cursed loudly at the tightening hole, thrusting up a few more times before reaching his own release. He made sure to pull Sasuke down firmly, sheathing himself deep in the delicious tight heat that milked him in pulses. By then, his partner was already growing limp in his hold, panting from the high. A weak moan escaped Sasuke when he felt the warm cum flooding into him, filling him so full that some leaked out of his entrance.

They collapsed onto the bed with Naruto spooning Sasuke tenderly. The pleasure in their bones was slowly replaced by aching exhaustion, but they both knew the pain was worth every minute of it.

After a few moments of catching their breaths, Naruto pulled out carefully, causing both of them to groan. The soft squelching noise from the act did nothing to signify the obscene gush of fluids that escaped Sasuke’s body.

It wasn’t the first time they had crossed the boundaries of conventional sex, but Sasuke knew he could trust Naruto not to hurt him. An overwhelming urge to kiss Naruto suddenly overcame him, and so he turned his sore body around and did exactly that.

The blond had not been expecting Sasuke to suddenly smash their lips together, but he gladly reciprocated the act with equal fervour. Their tongues intertwined leisurely, soft breaths mingling with the occasional tender nipping of bottom lips; the two lovebirds savoured every moment of their kiss before finally breaking apart.

“Love you,” Naruto said, as he licked a stray droplet of cum on Sasuke’s cheek. Sasuke chuckled, planting another peck on his lover’s nose.

“Mm, love you too, dobe.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case the verbal consent and silent safe-word (wrist squeeze) were not enough for some readers, this is 100% consensual. They had many conversations before actually doing anything remotely dangerous because Naruto cannot fathom hurting Sasuke in any way.


End file.
